Cmack's Big Brother Skype 1
Cmack's Big Brother Skype 1 was the first season of Cmack's Skype Games. It premiered on August 15th, 2017 and ended on September 7th, 2017. It was hosted by Carl M. (Cmack311). After 24 days of gameplay, Sam A defeated Dakota M in a 4-2 Jury Vote. Dakota M was named "Player of the Season" at the Live Finale on September 7th, 2017. At the conclusion of the Finale, a 2nd season was announced, to premiere in late September 2017. Production Development At the conclusion of Cmack’s Survivor 50:Battle of the Champions, on the reality game site, Tengaged, Carl M. (Cmack311) announced that in the near future, he would transition to hosting games solely on Skype. In late July 2017, the initial announcement was made that the series would take place. Casting Initial casting took place starting in late July and concluded in early August 2017. The Houseguests were briefly interviewed and a group of 12 was selected as the first Houseguests of the series. The full cast was revealed on premiere night, August 15th, 2017. Format The format strictly followed the rules of Big Brother USA, with some slight exceptions. For the first 3 weeks, all eligible Houseguests were allowed to take part in an Immunity Competition. While the winner would enjoy perks of safety for the week, they could only win this competition once and were not allowed to participate in any other competitions that same week. Each week, all Houseguests, excluding the outgoing Head of Household and Immunity winner(Weeks 1-3), would compete in the weekly Head of Household (HoH) Competition. The winner would be given the power to nominate 2 fellow Houseguests for eviction. Each week, six Houseguests are selected to compete in the Power of Veto (PoV) competition: the reigning HoH, their two nominees, and three Houseguests selected by random draw. The winner of the PoV competition wins the right to either revoke the nomination of one of the nominated Houseguests or leave them as is; if the veto winner uses this power, the HoH must immediately nominate another Houseguest for eviction. The PoV winner is also immune from being named as the replacement nominee. On eviction night, all Houseguests vote to evict one of the two nominees, with the exception of the nominees and the Head of Household, who is only allowed to vote in the event of a tie, and in that case, must do so publicly. This compulsory vote is conducted in the privacy of the Diary Room. Should someone not cast a vote to evict, they are subject to 1 penalty vote the next time they are nominated on eviction night. Unlike most other versions of Big Brother, the Houseguests may openly and freely discuss the nomination and eviction process. The nominee with the majority of votes will be evicted from the house. Houseguests may voluntarily leave the house at any time and those who break the rules may be expelled from the house. The last 7 evicted Houseguests will form the Big Brother Jury, and vote for the winner during the season finale. In the event of a tie, the most recently evicted Houseguest pre-Jury will cast the tie breaker vote. Houseguests Episodes Voting History Competitions Category:Seasons Category:Big Brother Seasons